staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Października 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37 08:05 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Było sobie życie - Kubki smakowe i zęby, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Opowieści oceanów. cz. 2. Syreny i samogłowy (Ocean Stories); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 10:00 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5697 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5697); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Opowieści oceanów. cz 3. Delfiny i wieloryby (Ocean Stories); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2486; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2337 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 101 - Tajemnica cmentarza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:15 Teleexpress 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Polska - Anglia ( studio ) 16:50 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Polska - Anglia 19:15 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tajemniczy plan, odc. 34; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Air Force One (Air Force One) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:35 Kliczko - boks po ukraińsku. Reportaż Jedynki 23:10 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1993) 01:05 Determinator - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:55 Kliczko - boks po ukraińsku. Reportaż jedynki 02:30 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Moją największą miłością są Łazienki; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 W sprawie Ducha; film dokumentalny 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 31 - Wyjechali na wakacje wszyscy nasi podopieczni; serial obyczajowy TVP; 06:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 32 - Mężczyzna domowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 58 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Prawdziwa kuchnia żydowska - cymes i kugiel jerozolimski; reportaż 12:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Niemcy (65); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 802 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat na Facebooku: Arabska wiosna - cz. 1/ 2 (How Facebook changed the world - ep. 1/ 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 937 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Castle - odc. 33/58 (Castle ep. Overkill); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 803 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 495 Blizna; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Cała ona (She's All That); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:35 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 7/21 Wygrana (Life, s. 2, ep. Jackpot); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:25 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 14/25 Realne zagrożenie (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Clear and Present Danger); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:20 Pułapka; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 03:30 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 7/21 Wygrana (Life, s. 2, ep. Jackpot); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 48 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 3 8:25 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 17 8:35 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 18 8:45 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 19 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 33 9:25 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 33 10:00 Synowie Odcinek: 3 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 309 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 36 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 94 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1566 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 941 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 467 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 335 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1567 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 222 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 399 20:40 Wykiwać klawisza 22:50 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 0:40 Wakacje w kurorcie 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1136 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2081 TVN HD 5:00 Uwaga! 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 139 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1648 Sezon: 10 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 16 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 9 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 104 Sezon: 2 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 1008 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 969 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2088 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 1009 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 145 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 105 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1649 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 970 21:30 Nieuchwytny 23:30 Lekarze Odcinek: 7 0:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 1:00 Uwaga! 1:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 722 2:35 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2088 TVN 7 HD 5:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 15 5:50 We dwoje Odcinek: 5 7:05 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 7:35 Sąd rodzinny 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9:30 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 1 10:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 6 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Plotkara Odcinek: 6 14:00 Sąd rodzinny 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 10 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 2 18:00 Plotkara Odcinek: 7 19:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 6 20:00 Chłopiec z latawcem 22:35 Goście Odcinek: 11 23:35 S. Darko 1:40 Arkana magii 3:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 4:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 4:55 Przerwa techniczna TV 4 5:25 Morze miłości Odcinek: 154 6:15 4music 7:20 I Like It 8:20 Ryzykanci Sezon: 3 9:25 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 40 10:25 Osaczona Odcinek: 96 11:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 12 11:55 4music 13:00 TV market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 I Like It 16:00 Słoneczny patrol Odcinek: 203 Sezon: 10 17:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 41 18:00 Ryzykanci Sezon: 3 19:00 Ferrari World Abu Dhabi 21:00 Leon zawodowiec 23:15 Kruk IV 1:20 Wzór Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 2:15 Gość Wydarzeń 2:30 To był dzień 3:25 To był dzień na świecie 3:55 4music Tele 5 5:45 Disco Bandżo 7:00 Zapisane w gwiazdach 9:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Erupcja 14:00 Jednostka specjalna "Dunaj" Odcinek: 31 14:55 Komandosi Odcinek: 2 16:00 Mega katastrofy Odcinek: 10 17:00 Benny Hill 18:05 Komandosi Odcinek: 3 19:05 Mega katastrofy Odcinek: 11 20:05 Akta Dresdena Odcinek: 1 21:05 Pociąg skazańców 23:00 Miasto ludzi Odcinek: 16 23:35 Kochanek z przeszłości 1:20 Nocny patrol TV Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (48); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 06:45 Notacje - Jerzy Derfel. Miałem szczęście do ludzi; cykl dokumentalny 07:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 2/19 Rozstanie; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2012) 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 671 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - Michał (91) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Do kiedy pracować? (72); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:50 Opole na bis - Dedykacje; koncert 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 541* Polarne noce i dni 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (48); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2012) 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - Michał (91) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Benefis - Romuald Lipko (2) 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 671 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio poliglota; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 31; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - kokosowa tęcza (92) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Do kiedy pracować? (72); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 25; cykl dokumentalny 00:15 Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie*); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011) 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2012) 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 2/19 Rozstanie; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio poliglota; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 31; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Włochy - kokosowa tęcza (92) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 671; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Do kiedy pracować? (72); widowisko rozrywkowe 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2012) Ale kino+ HD 8:00 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher 9:05 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood 9:40 Mąż swojej żony 11:20 Herge: Twórca Tintina 12:20 Panna Marple: Ahoj zbrodnio 14:05 Cisza 15:50 Sprawy Jacka Taylora 17:30 Rola, która odmieniła moje życie: Grając w filmach wojennych 18:00 Pożegnanie z królem 20:10 Premiera 21:55 Kino mówi 0:10 Uczmy się! 0:45 Miasto życia i śmierci 3:00 Smutna 4:25 Ego 5:55 Zakończenie programu HBO HD 6:00 Chateau Meroux 7:35 Och, życie 9:30 Taka jak ja 11:20 Piękna i bestia 12:45 Debiutanci 14:30 Pamiętnik księżniczki 16:25 Żona na niby 18:20 Gonitwa 20:10 Kac Vegas w Bangkoku 21:50 96 minut 23:25 Czysta krew Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 0:20 Strażnik 1:55 I Bóg stworzył seks 2:45 Moja Angelika 4:15 Kac Vegas w Bangkoku Canal + HD 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka 7:00 Nie przegap 7:10 Łapu capu 7:15 Dwaj panowie "N" 9:00 Tata do pary 11:05 Czarodziejka Lili: smok i magiczna księga 12:30 Persona non grata 14:30 Smash Odcinek: 7 15:10 Smash Odcinek: 8 16:00 Eureka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 16:50 Pan Am Odcinek: 14 17:45 Jak zostać królem 19:50 Łapu capu 20:00 Kamuflaż Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:45 Łapu capu 20:55 Nie przegap 21:00 Krach 22:30 Seksualni, niebezpieczni 0:10 Fate/Zero Odcinek: 4 0:35 Skrzaty fortepianu 1:10 Och, Karol 2 2:55 Oczy Julii 4:50 Łapu capu 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka Canal + Film HD 8:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 8:30 Ryś i spółka - film animowany, Hiszpania 2008 10:10 ESD - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986 11:50 Łapu-capu archiwum - chochliki telewizyjne 12:00 Mentalista 4 - odc. 24, USA 2011 12:45 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Ósma strona - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2011 14:40 Pan Dodek - komedia, Polska 1970 16:10 Mistrz tańca powraca - film dokumentalny, Dania, USA, Wielka Brytania, Ukraina, Rosja, Hongkong, Japonia, Niemcy 2011 17:40 Wspaniała i kochana przez wszystkich - komediodramat, Szwecja 2007 19:25 Raj dla ptaków - odc. 1, Singapur 2011 20:00 Misja: Afganistan - odc. 1, 2, Polska 2012 21:40 Podziemny front - dramat wojenny, Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Francja, Szwecja, Finlandia, Czechy 2008 0:05 Seksualni, niebezpieczni - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2011 1:40 Rozczarowani - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 2010 2:45 Wilczyca - horror, Polska 1982 4:25 Muzyka - program muzyczny 5:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 5:30 Muzyka - program muzyczny 6:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 6:30 Muzyka - program muzyczny Discovery Channel 6:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata Sezon: 6 7:00 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 1 7:30 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 2 8:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Sezon: 6 9:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Sezon: 5 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 18 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 18 11:00 Mistrzowie survivalu 12:00 Bimbrownicy 13:00 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 1 13:30 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 2 14:00 poTURBOwani Sezon: 4 15:00 Magia umysłu 16:00 Niezwykłe samoloty 17:00 Krytyczna odpowiedzialność 18:00 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 18:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 14 19:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 2 19:30 Kto da więcej? Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 20:00 Fani czterech kółek Sezon: 8 21:00 Na granicy ryzyka 22:00 Wielka piątka Sezon: 5 23:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 2 23:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 2 0:00 Kto da więcej? Sezon: 2 0:30 Kto da więcej? Sezon: 2 1:00 Fani czterech kółek Sezon: 8 2:00 Szkoła przetrwania Sezon: 4 3:00 Amerykański chopper Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 3:50 Na granicy ryzyka 4:40 Wielka piątka Sezon: 5 5:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 18 Discovery Science 6:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Sezon: 5 7:00 Wojny na złomowisku 8:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy Sezon: 3 9:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna Sezon: 6 10:00 Wyjaśnić niewyjaśnione Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 11:00 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 8 11:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 8 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 13:00 Zagadki wszechświata z Morganem Freemanem 14:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna Sezon: 6 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Sezon: 7 16:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Sezon: 5 17:00 Wojny na złomowisku 18:00 Wyjaśnić niewyjaśnione Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Sezon: 7 20:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 21:00 Naukowy zawrót głowy Odcinek: 5 21:30 Wizjonerzy science fiction 22:30 Inżynieria przetrwania 23:00 Inżynieria przetrwania 23:30 Zagadki wszechświata z Morganem Freemanem Sezon: 3 0:30 Naukowy zawrót głowy Odcinek: 3 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? Sezon: 11 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 2:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 2:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 3:00 Wizjonerzy science fiction 3:50 Inżynieria przetrwania 4:15 Inżynieria przetrwania 4:40 Zagadki wszechświata z Morganem Freemanem Sezon: 3 5:30 Gadget Show Odcinek: 66 Discovery World 6:00 Życie wśród Kombai: Przygody Marka i Olly'ego Odcinek: 1 7:00 Szpiegowskie porachunki Odcinek: 3 8:00 Podniebne manewry 9:00 Superjazda Sezon: 2 10:00 Brudna robota 11:00 O krok od śmierci 12:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 21 12:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 22 13:00 Życie wśród Kombai: Przygody Marka i Olly'ego Odcinek: 3 14:00 Teheran '43 Odcinek: 2 15:00 Podniebne manewry 16:00 Superjazda Sezon: 2 17:00 Brudna robota 18:00 O krok od śmierci 19:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 25 19:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 26 20:00 Legendarne samoloty bojowe Sezon: 9 21:00 Prawdy i mity filmowej elity Sezon: 13 22:00 Chwile grozy Odcinek: 7 23:00 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek Sezon: 2 0:00 Ulubieńcy Hitlera Odcinek: 1 1:00 Prawdy i mity filmowej elity Sezon: 13 2:00 Chwile grozy Odcinek: 7 3:00 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek Sezon: 2 3:50 Ulubieńcy Hitlera Odcinek: 1 4:40 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 55 5:05 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 58 5:30 Narodziny motocykla Odcinek: 4 National Geographic Channel HD 6:00 Koszmarna wyprawa 7:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 8:00 Megafabryki 9:00 Rozbieracze: biznes w garażu 10:00 Niemiecka armia Churchilla 11:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 12:00 Podwodna odyseja z Bobem Ballardem 13:00 Ucieczka z więzienia 14:00 Koszmarna wyprawa 15:00 Tajemnice III Rzeszy 16:00 W pogoni za UFO 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach 18:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 19:00 Apokalipsa: II wojna światowa 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach 21:00 Krwawe opowieści z Tower 22:00 W pogoni za UFO 23:00 Czekając na apokalipsę 0:00 Rusz głową 1:00 W pogoni za UFO 2:00 Czekając na apokalipsę 3:00 Rusz głową 4:00 W pogoni za UFO 5:00 Tabu Planete+ HD 6:45 Latający Holender 7:45 Klub Pancernych 8:40 Pan Zwierzyniec 9:35 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 7 10:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 8 10:25 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 9 10:50 Ratowniczka 11:05 Kichot 11:25 Złoty Trójkąt, czyli wakacje pełne wrażeń 12:20 Ramzes II - wędrówka mumii 13:30 Siła umysłu Odcinek: 3 14:30 Podróżuj z dziećmi Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 15:10 Dzika Polska. Lasy pełne życia Odcinek: 3 15:45 Nauka dziś Odcinek: 5 16:45 Nauka dziś Odcinek: 6 17:45 Cyrkowe historie Odcinek: 5 18:35 Dobry dzień na śmierć 20:15 Zwątpiłem, zwyciężyłem Odcinek: 3 20:20 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 11 20:50 Uniwersytet Bomb Atomowych 21:50 Nasz ojciec neandertalczyk 22:50 Nurkowie w bezkresie 23:50 Biali czarni 0:55 Olga - ostatnia wielka księżna 1:50 Oni szli Szarymi Szeregami Animal Planet 6:00 Wszystko o kotach Sezon: 2 7:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit 8:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 9:00 Najdziksza Afryka Sezon: 3 10:00 Rekordy zwierząt Sezon: 4 11:00 Na posterunku 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami Sezon: 6 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 8 14:00 Wszystko o psach Sezon: 2 15:00 O psach, kotach i innych pupilach Sezon: 3 16:00 Austin Stevens: Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem 17:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 10 18:00 Dzikość bez cenzury 19:00 Rekordy zwierząt Sezon: 4 20:00 Zaklinacz skunksów 20:30 Zaklinacz skunksów 21:00 Potwór z głębin przeszłości 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Sezon: 4 0:00 Na posterunku 1:00 Rekordy zwierząt Sezon: 4 2:00 Zaklinacz skunksów 2:30 Zaklinacz skunksów 3:00 Potwór z głębin przeszłości 3:50 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 4:40 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Sezon: 4 5:30 Małpie życie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:12 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Prognoza pogody 17:20 Rozmowa dnia - odc. 131 17:30 Tydzień Białoruski; magazyn 17:55 Przegląd ukraiński; magazyn 18:05 Zielone Miejsca Pracy - odc. 4 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18.50 - Sport; magazyn sportowy 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Rozmowa dnia - odc. 132 19:15 Jaga to my - Jaga to my 25 19:25 Nasz reportaż - Nieznany dyjabeł literatury polskiej (Nieznany dyjabeł literatury polskiej) kraj prod.Szwecja (2008) 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Sport 22.05 - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:33 Ród Kennedych: szmaragdowa dynastia Ameryki cz. II (Kennedys - Americas Emerald Kings, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:21 Infoexpress 00:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:15 Telekurier 01:35 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:42 Info Dziennik 02:20 Pogoda Info 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór 02:35 Infoexpress 02:42 Telekurier 03:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 44 - Pogórze Ciężkowicko - Rożnowskie (tarnowskie); magazyn 03:25 60 lat razem - odc. 10 - Andrzej Turski 03:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:00 Ród Kennedych: szmaragdowa dynastia Ameryki cz. II (Kennedys - Americas Emerald Kings, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:39 Raport z Polski 04:51 Teraz kobiety - odc. 9 04:54 Info Poranek 05:02 Teraz kobiety - odc. 10 05:08 Prawdę mówiąc - Alina i Jan Wodnieccy - odc. 46; magazyn 05:32 Raport z Polski TVN Style HD 5:10 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 5:40 Taka miłość się nie zdarza Odcinek: 3 6:10 Taka miłość się nie zdarza Odcinek: 4 6:40 Agencja modelek Odcinek: 7 7:40 Na kłopoty Zawadzka Odcinek: 11 8:10 Tori i Dean Odcinek: 1 9:10 Pyszne 25 Odcinek: 4 9:40 Najsztub słucha Odcinek: 6 10:10 Superniania Odcinek: 3 11:10 Najgorszy kucharz świata Odcinek: 1 12:10 Niania Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 7 12:40 Niania Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 7 13:10 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 13:40 Pan i Pani House Odcinek: 6 14:10 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 7 15:10 Sekrety kobiet Odcinek: 10 16:10 Idealna niania Odcinek: 4 16:55 Zabójcy długów Odcinek: 2 17:25 Idealna modelka Odcinek: 7 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pan i Pani House Odcinek: 7 20:00 Na kłopoty Zawadzka Odcinek: 12 20:30 Ekstremalny kurs piękna Odcinek: 7 21:30 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 22:00 Wiem, co jem i wiem, co kupuję Odcinek: 7 22:45 Miasto kobiet Odcinek: 7 23:45 Magiel towarzyski Odcinek: 7 0:30 Klub niegrzecznych dziewczynek Odcinek: 6 1:30 O tym się mówi Odcinek: 9 1:45 W roli głównej Odcinek: 3 2:15 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 2:40 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 3:05 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 3:30 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 3:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 4:20 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 4:45 Przerwa techniczna TVN Turbo HD 6:00 Zakup kontrolowany Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 14 7:10 Agromachina Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 7:40 Automaniak Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 8:30 Parszywa dwudziestka Odcinek: 17 9:25 Przeklęte trasy Odcinek: 7 10:25 Uwaga! Pirat Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 9 11:10 Turbo kamera Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 11:40 Wydaje Ci się, że umiesz jeździć? Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 12:10 Turbo MotoSport Odcinek: 25 12:40 Samochód marzeń - kup i zrób Odcinek: 3 13:25 Nauka jazdy Odcinek: 29 13:55 Nauka jazdy Odcinek: 30 14:30 Szkoła niebezpiecznych kierowców Odcinek: 2 15:25 Moto-On Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 15:55 Automaniak Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 16:50 Uwaga! Pirat Odcinek: 97 17:25 Uwaga! Pirat Odcinek: 98 18:00 Raport Turbo Odcinek: 231 18:20 Pogoda dla kierowców Odcinek: 221 18:30 Parszywa dwudziestka Odcinek: 17 19:25 Raport Turbo Odcinek: 231 19:45 Pogoda dla kierowców Odcinek: 221 19:55 Królowie aukcji Odcinek: 11 20:30 Puchar Polski 21:15 Gliny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 21:50 Wydaje Ci się, że umiesz jeździć? Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 22:25 Wypadek-przypadek Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 22:55 Przeklęte trasy Odcinek: 7 23:55 Parszywa dwudziestka Odcinek: 17 0:50 Telezakupy erotyczne 2:25 Wypadek-przypadek Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 2:55 Uwaga! Pirat Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 9 3:40 Automaniak Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 7 4:25 Gliny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 Polsat Sport HD 7:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata w Brazylii 9:10 Ukraina - Czarnogóra 11:20 Japonia - Brazylia 13:30 Polska - RPA 16:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata w Brazylii 17:00 Polska - Anglia 19:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata w Brazylii 21:00 PGE Skra Bełchatów - Al-Arabi Doha 23:10 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb Eurosport HD 8:30 Brazilmania 8:45 GTA Droga do Dubaju 9:00 WTCC od środka 9:30 Turniej WTA w Moskwie 11:00 Turniej WTA w Moskwie 14:45 Brazilmania 15:00 Belgia - Szkocja 15:45 Rumunia - Holandia 16:30 Polska - Anglia 17:30 World Tour 18:30 Turniej WTA w Moskwie 20:30 Wednesday Selection 20:35 Puchar Świata w Oslo 21:35 Riders Club 21:40 Turniej z cyklu US PGA - Frys.com Open 22:40 PGA European Tour - Portugal Masters 23:10 Golf Club 23:15 Wydarzenia miesiąca 23:20 Mod70 23:50 Wydarzenia miesiąca 23:55 Yacht Club 0:00 Wednesday Selection 0:15 World Tour 1:15 Watts Canal + Sport HD 7:00 Piast Gliwice - Wisła Kraków 9:55 West Ham United - Arsenal Londyn 12:00 Grand Prix Polski w Toruniu 16:30 GP Challenge 17:30 1 na 1 18:00 Radwańska Open 18:45 Euroleague Show 19:20 Asseco Prokom Gdynia - Unicaja Malaga 22:00 Chelsea Londyn - Norwich City 0:05 1 na 1 0:30 MMA Bellator 76 2:00 Minnesota Linx - Indiana Fever 4:00 Partyzanci Czerwonej Gwiazdy 4:30 Muzyka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino+ HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal+ Film HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete+ HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport HD z 2012 roku